They took ours we will not let you lose yours
by Nova Prime transformers
Summary: Nova and her fellow Transformers are now wolves. Both the Autobots and Decepticons have a greater foe than each other... Humans
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody I am back and with a new story... What if the Transformers were wolves? Well this is what I thought would be  
**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Pain laced through my body as the human shot me in the shoulder but I continued to run until I stopped in a camp-like circle with rocks surrounding me and whimpered when the human pulled back another arrow and released it into my shoulder making me yelp out but anger began to boil inside me and I growled as I looked at the humans face "you were the one!" I gasped "you were the one who killed my brother!" I snarled and lunged at the person to bite down into his arm. The human screamed and lashed his arm from side to side but I held on then leaped down and spat out blood "nasty human blood" I snarled then rolled to the side right as an arrow flew past me, barely skimming my swollen stomach "you dare injure my pups" I growled then leaped onto the human and bit down on the neck until he pushed me off and fled into the woods leaving me to collapse in a bloody pile of fur and muscle. My ears pricked up as voices were heard from the dens around me and I looked up to see a familiar wolf.

"Nova?" He gasped

I leaped to my feet "Optimus!"

He stepped forward until our noses touched "oh it's so good to see you Nova" he whispered

"Nova Prime! My girl! How are ya!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran forward to lick my cheek

"good...fat" I chuckled

"I noticed, how much have you eaten?" Ratchet briefly touched his nose to my fur before walking over to observe my stomach

"not much, it's not that I have eaten a lot it's just..." I broke off to watch as other wolves stepped out "Ironhide,Jazz! Good to see you!" I laughed then gasped as Jazz tackled me

"Nova Prime, is it really you?"

I shoved him off and stood back up "yes it is"

Ironhide smiled "I guess you have been fed better than we have"

I sighed "it's not that it's just that"

Ratchet looked me in the eye "your not..."

Optimus gasped "are you?"

I nodded "yep, pregnant with pups"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe bounced up "we're going to be uncles!"

Jazz looked around "but who's the sire?"

I glanced at him "Optimus is"

Optimus wrapped his tail around mine "I am? I guess I am"

Ratchet sighed "we need pups"

Optimus smiled "yes we do but Nova is still on her own unless she wants to join our pack"

I smiled "I thought I was already in it, its up to you"

Optimus smiled "then welcome to the pack"

Suddenly a flash of black and yellow knocks me back "NOVA!" a bouncy wolf gasped

"good to see you to Bumblebee" I chuckled as he covered my face in licks

" your alive!" he laughed then crushed me in a hug

"yes I am" he looked at my stomach "and fat"

I pushed him off and stood up "not fat..."

"Pregnant!" Sideswipe yelled

I rolled my eyes when the world began to spin and I leaned on Optimus who knelled down and let me lay on him

"I guess we better get that arrow out of you" Ratchet sighed and pulled it out then began licking the other wounds and put some liquids on them "let her have something to eat and get rest"

I closed my eyes as Optimus led me to one of the caves where he laid me down next to some meat "here eat this"

I shook my head and turned over "I don't need it, I am just tired"

something wet touched my nose and I opened my eyes to see Optimus laying next to me with the meat in his mouth "yes you do, eat it or I will go get Ratchet"

My eyes widened "I said I'm good" I growled then turned back over to close me eyes.

Right as sleep was about to take over liquid was poured on me and a burning sensation filled my shoulder making me leap up "what the hell?!"

I looked at a pair of twins who were being tackled by Optimus who looked at me "you alright Nova?"

a furious snarl followed by a howl filled the air "Decepticons attacking!"

I ran outside right as a wolf lunged at me, biting down on my leg but I threw him off to see a pile grey fur on top of a yellow wolf "Bumblebee!"

I gasped when the twins and Optimus ran past me but Ratchet yelled "Nova don't fight, you might hurt the pups!"

a giant wolf landed in front of me and smiled "a female wolf hmm, and pregnant, perfect I think I will take you and be on my way" he lunged at me but I dived to the side as it came together

"Megatron?" I gasped

"the one and only" he smiled "Decepticons! Attack the femme!" I leaped over the rocks and bounded into the woods with Megatron right behind me "your slow female you can never out run me!"

I growled and stopped to crash into him,biting into his neck when he scored his claws down my side which only made me bite harder "the only reason I'm slow is because I have pups and I am injured, you will see"

I mumbled then stepped back to dodge a blow when he raked his claws down my eye and I fell to the ground with a thud "my eye!"

I gasped when Megatron stepped on my chest and glared down at me "we have been needing a female for so long now but since your an Autobot I will have to kill you" he snarled then bit down on my throat making spots appear when a voice in my head spoke

_He was the one _My eyes widened then it snapped "you were the one who killed my family!" I roared

"Nova Prime?" he gasped then bit harder but I rolled out from under him to grab his tail and throw him over the edge of the cliff

"now it's your turn" I growled. Snarls were heard behind me and I turned around to see the Decepticons

"where is lord Megatron" Starscream hissed

"him? Oh he is over the edge" I shrugged then dived as they all lunged at me to begin running toward the camp.

I leaped over the rocks and landed to look at the Decepticons who stopped at the edge of a small cliff "this is not over Nova Prime!"they roared and ran off leaving me to sigh

"is everyone ok?"

I turned around to see Bumblebee lying motionless on the ground with Ratchet checking him over and I gasped "no"

I noticed Optimus and the others by the entrance who were looking at me

"Nova! Your ok!" he breathed then walked over to me

"yea, I'm fine you should see Megatron though"

Jazz laughed "I bet ya'll she killed him"

I sat down "I did"

they all gasped "what!"

I shrugged "I just threw him over the edge after...nevermind, is Bumblebee ok?"

Optimus sighed "he should be he is sleeping right now but he will pull through"

I nodded "good"

tiredness swept over me and he Frowned "rest, I will have Ratchet check on you while your asleep"

I shivered "a little creepy but ok" he supported me to his den where he laid me down and I fell asleep.

**Ok chapter one is done leave a review on how I did... Or naw it is your choice. Nova Prime out!  
**

**ok my dad didn't block it Fanfiction just got confused with how many messages I sent**


	2. Chapter 2: Snow

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter so here is chap. 2 **

**I do not own Transformers or their characters**

**enjoy**

* * *

A sharp pain woke me up and I opened my eyes to see Ratchet pressing herbs on my wounds "easy does it Nova"

I tensed as the juice seeped into my flesh and I let out a faint whimper

"Nova! Your awake how are you feeling?" Optimus gasped beside me

"horrible" I growled then stood up "thanks doc" I quickly trotted out of the den but he followed

"I'm not done!" He lunged forward but I ducked leaving him to crash into a sleeping Jazz who was startled awake

"what in the name of Primus!"

I held back laughter but a little bit escaped me and Ratchet lowered his ears "Nova go back in the den"

his voice made me shiver and Ironhide walked past me and whispered

"don't piss off Ratchet"

I growled "to late"

Ratchet walked towards me until our noses almost touched "in the den"he growled

"whatever" I rolled my eyes then started towards the den but at the last moment I leaped over the den and into the woods. Ratchet followed but I dug my hind feet into the ground as a gray wolf approached me leaving me to quietly back up

"quietly Nova" Ratchet whispered behind me but the wolf sniffed me then wagged his tail and rubbed against me making happy wolf noises

"ugh gross" I stuck out my tongue when fits of laughter sounded behind me and I turned around to see Ratchet on the ground, dying of laughter

"oh my gosh Nova someone has a crush on you, just wait till Optimus hears about this"

I growled and stood up to walk past him and the wolf followed "dear Primus help me" I muttered as I entered the camp with my head bowed and tail low

"who is the new wolf Nova?" Optimus asked

"Ratchet was chasing me and I saw this guy... He kinda likes me" I growled as the wolf rubbed up against me and I whipped around "LEAVE ME ALONE GO FIND ANOTHER GIRL! GO AWAY" I yelled "YOU. ARE. ANNOYING" he just let his tongue fall to the side then licked me making my fur fluff out "GAH" I yelled in frustration and walked off to stand beside Optimus who licked my cheek and we rubbed noses

"I feel so sorry for you" he whispered and I rested my head on the back of his neck "thanks"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran up to the wolf and wagged their tails to begin playing with the wolf leaving me to motion at Optimus and quickly trot away to a river where I looked at my reflection and swiped the water

"don't like seeing your pretty self?" Optimus teased as he sat next to me

"No I just need a way to get away from the wolf"

Optimus smiled then his eyes went wide as a single snowflake landed on my nose "winter has started early" he gasped "we must hunt!"

I nodded "I'll meet you at the tall pines area"

he sighed "good luck"

I took off in that direction when the sound of caribou footprints filled the air and I crouched down to look at the herd in front of me and eyes the biggest one before crawling closer and then leaping on it's back to broke it's neck before leaping onto another one who was slower and swiftly ending it's life when blurs of colors ran past me

"well done Nova" I recognized Optimus and hid the caribou before running after them

"it's about time you showed up" I teased

"you try to get Ratchet out of the camp" he sighed "Autobots! Attack!"

All at once wolves jumped onto the backs of caribou and killed them leaving a small portion of the herd to escape and most of those were females

"well done" Ironhide cheered and I walked back to drag the two caribou out

"how long do you think this will last us?" Optimus thought for a moment

"a couple weeks at most" he looked at the fresh kill in front of him "return to the camp"

I picked up the two caribou and slung one over onto my back while I carried another in my mouth

"doesn't the weight hurt your back cause you know males can handle that but a female" Bumblebee mumbled out with his own prey in his mouth

"are you saying that girls are weak!?" I turned on his and everyone stopped

"no it's just that..." He nervously laughed

I snorted then picked up my pace to a trot "boys" I growled then broke into a run until I was back to base where I set the prey down and cleaned my paws

"Bee you must understand that Nova has been trained excellently by Alpha Trion himself, so she is very strong" Optimus muttered

I sighed and curled up inside of his den and sleep took over.

Optimus's P.O.V

I watced as Nova walked into our den and turned to Bumlebee "please keep that in mind Bee, I think you might have hurt her a bit by saying that. Treat someone the way you want to be treated"

Bee nodded "yes sir"

I walked past my warriors "excellent work today team, we go out early tomorrow to hunt more. This is going to be a cold winter"

I walked over to the corner of the camp where I sat down and began to draw plans

"what are you doing Optimus?" Ratchet asked as he walked up to me

"Nothing much old friend, just looking at hunting plans for the morning"

he sighed next to me "with winter coming we are not the only ones looking for food to survive."

I licked his cheek "we might come across some other animals but if it comes to that we are ready to fight" I looked into the night sky and sighed "let's just hope we don't run into any humans"

Ratchet placed his tail on my shoulder "I know your worried but so am I, if there is a battle and anyone gets severly injured I'm afraid I might not have enough herbs to heal them"

I smiled then stood up and looked at him "have faith old friend, have faith"

he nodded and walked to his den before I departed to mine and laid next to a sleeping Nova "sleep well my dear" I whispered then curled up and fell asleep.

~Decepticon base~

Megatron evilly chuckled "this might work out, if we retrieve all the prey before the Autobots we might not only survive the winter but let the Autobots starve to death"

Starscream nodded "brilliant plan, my league"

Blackout snarled, revealing the scars over his muzzle "your just waiting for Megatron to fall so you can take over"

Starscream rolled his eyes "that day will come Blackout. You'll see"

Barricade and Bonecrusher snarled among themselves and Starscream stood up " what are you two idiots talking about over there!?"

Bonecrusher looked up at him before he and Barricade burst into eruptions of laughter, ignoring the Decepticons who past them and went into their dens for the night

"stupid fools" Megatron muttered as he slanted his eyes which glowed red for a second before falling asleep

* * *

**SO did you enjoy it? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me in a review and I want to personally thank Obscured Angel for helping me out, thanks!**

**This is Nova Prime, and I'm out!**


End file.
